seconddawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Brynwyld
Brynwyld the Cunning is the first Ansir of Varingaard. She helped Aasmund the Great lead her people to the northern ridges of Mount Hyr, where they became tributary sons and daughters of Yngvar. She was known for her strong character, courage, and beauty. Physical Description Brynwyld had a lean and lithe body often belitted by male warriors. She was said to be only 5'8", but could impose herself on others as if she stood taller than Aasmund himself. She had fair skin, rich blue eyes, aquiline nose and red lips framed by an oval face. Her skin was unblemished despite the many battles she had joined due to her fleet foot and rapid fighting style. Biography Brynwyld was among the vagrants who fled to the north. She surrendered her will to the chosen leader, Aasmund, only to later challenge him to a duel. Brynwyld wanted to assert equality for the women, as their dictator favored the men and only sought provisions for his gender. During the retreat to the north, the women were assigned hard labor such as gathering fire wood and building tents and yet they only received left over food from the men, if there were any. They were not allowed to wield weapons. The women were treated like servants, and bedgrudgingly accepted their lower status. They understood that dissent at such a critical time would lessen the group's chance for survival. Only when the threat of unshaped and raiders subsided did Brynwyld saw to challenge Aasmund's leadership. She walked to him and proposed that the women must be allowed to hunt and forage with the men to cover wider ground and ensure that there was adequate food supply. Aasmund was proud and unyielding, and told Brynwyld that a woman's place will always be beneath a man. Brynwyld requested for a duel to challenge his authority. Aasmund accepted nonchalantly, he believed that the punishment for her audacity was death. And yet Brynwyld stood her ground and wielded two swords against Aasmund's two-handed greatsword. She was quick and lithe, that even Aasmund himself was surprised at her determination. He fought fiercely and seriously in response. The battle drew on for hours, such that the two decided to allow each other an hour's rest. Although the battle was obviously a draw, Aasmund bragged and pretended that he was pulling back in order to shame Brynwyld. The battle vixen said nothing and responded with a racuous laugh. They fought again, and even the onlookers thought that they sang to their blades so passionately. For the second time, they had to rest, and once again Aasmund bragged that he did not want to land a scratch on Brynwyld's skin for she was the most beautiful fighter he had ever seen. Brynwyld touched his scars and replied that Aasmund shall never see any scar on her, let alone create one. The continuation of the battle the next day was said to be intensely amorous, neither one holding back. At dusk they rested, and Aasmund asked if Bynwyld truly had no scar to attest the many battles she had been to, sneaking in a snide comment that it was only the men who had been fighting against the unshaped. This was not true, as when the attacks were too aggressive for the men to handle, the women took up their own swords and fought along. The same night, Brynwyld led Aasmund to her own tent, where she was caught saying, "Let me memorize all the scars in your body and I shall let you see me as I was born." And thus on the third day of their duel, she was called Brynwyld the Cunning.